Baby Engines Oneshots
by Raphianna
Summary: Just a series of oneshots! Now, I know baby engines would be realistically and physically impossible, but I have seen some fanarts of it, and ideas have been swimming in my head so, oneshots are being made! Now, just know that none of these will be in a specific order. These oneshots are completely random, unless I say otherwise :) (meaning a possible sequel for another chapter)
1. You Don't Make Fun of Him!

**You Don't Make Fun of Him!**

…

It was a cold December morning, and Thomas was in his room that he shared with the other engines. It was just after Christmas. Thomas was humming to himself as he pushed some building blocks around that Sir Topham Hatt had gotten him for his first 'birthday' a few months ago.

He was working his very best trying to make a little maze for himself. Pushing those blocks there, and these blocks here; his maze was almost complete!

But suddenly, the blocks were pushed harshly down, by none other than Gordon. Thomas' eyes widened and he whined. "My maze! My maze!" He cried. The engines were slowly learning to talk, with daily lessons from their soon-to-be employer. "Why my maze?"

Gordon just laughed as he moved past the mess, and towards Thomas. Then he started pushing Thomas around – not to hard however – while chanting over and over:

"Small Thomas! Small Thomas! Small Thomas!"

Thomas kept crying out in anger, while trying to get away. "I'm not small! I'm not small!" He kept trying to say.

Each time, Gordon would just laugh, and continue to push Thomas around until-

"Gordon, stop!"

Gordon did just that, and backed away to see-

"Edward!" Thomas cried in relief and rush towards him.

Edward gave a small smile, before looking back at Gordon with disapproval. "Stop!" He demanded. "Not nice to make fun of others! Apologise, now!"

Gordon huffed. "Sorry…" He mumbled quietly.

"Louder." Edward said.

"Sorry, Thomas…" Gordon said, louder, looking to the ground in shame.

Thomas moved forward with a smile on his face. "I forgive." He said.

Gordon looked at the small E2 in shock, to which Thomas giggled. "Build maze together?" He asked, looking to the fallen blocks.

"Ok!" Gordon said, smiling once more. Then he and Thomas moved back to the blocks, and began rebuilding the maze.

All the while, Edward watched over them while smiling.


	2. Who's That?

**Who's That?**

…

One morning, James was moving through the living room of his home, just looking around. As he reached the door, it flung open quickly to his surprise, causing him to reverse backwards.

Two men that James did not recognise walked in, carrying something large covered with a dark grey cloth. Then Sir Topham Hatt walked in. James smiled at this.

He steamed up to the man, with a smile on his face. "Hello!"

Sir Topham Hatt looked down to James before he smiled. "Good morning, James." He said, as he reached down to pat him. Then he turned his attention back to the two men. "Now, if you'll just place that over there, you two gentlemen can follow me."

The two nodded, and did as they were told, placing the covered object against the armrest of the couch, before following Sir Topham Hatt into his study.

James wanted to follow, but he was curious about the mysterious covered object. He moved up to it, and stared at it; he wanted to know what was underneath.

He saw that part of the cloth was laying on the ground, so he moved on top of it, and started spinning his wheels, which slowly started to drag the cloth away from the object.

When the object was uncovered, James moved back to the front of it- and nearly screamed.

There, in front of him, was… another engine!

James smiled again. A new friend! "Hello!" He said. But the other engine didn't return the greeting.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion before he gasped. The other engine did the same!

To be sure he was right, James moved to the left. The other engine went left too.

He moved to the right.

So did the other engine.

James stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.

The other engine did the same, again.

James was confused. Why would the other engine do the exact same as him, but not say hello?

Then it clicked. This other engine… was him!

It was- his reflection!

"It's me!" James declared to no one, since all the other engines were upstairs, taking a nap.

James smiled again. He moved around it front of the mirror, examining himself. He looked good!

Soon, he started to laugh- he liked looking at his reflection!


	3. The New Addition

**The New Addition**

…

One late morning, in the home of Sir Topham Hatt, small engines Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James were in their room, playing on their small railway playset.

They were quietly minding their own business until a call came from downstairs.

"Edward! Gordon! Henry! James! Come down here!" - came the voice of Sir Topham Hatt.

Confused, but obedient, the four tender engines left their room, and slid down the ramp on the stairs, and went to the living room.

Once there, they saw Sir Topham Hatt sitting on the couch, with a medium sized box next to him on the floor. When he saw the engines, he smiled.

"Ah, there you are!" He said jovially.

The four exchanged slightly confused glances before they smiled at the man.

Edward moved forwards, and gently pushed at the box, wordlessly voicing his question.

"Oh, yes. What's in the box." Sir Topham Hatt chuckled.

Quietly, he opened the box, reached in, and, to the engine's astonishment, Sir Topham Hatt pulled out- another engine.

This engine was small, the others saw. He had no tender, only six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome, and a funnel to match.

They also saw this new engine looked nervous, yet happy.

Gently, Sir Topham Hatt placed the new engine on the ground- he teetered a bit, before regaining balance.

"This is Thomas." Sir Topham Hatt said, gesturing to the small engine. "He'll be joining us once the railway is started, and he is going to live here as well."

The small engine, who was painted in a teal green livery, smiled at them, before weeshing at them in a friendly manner.

James was appalled. This engine was smaller than him! While he may have been a little bigger than Edward, he was always considered the baby- the one who everyone paid attention to. Now this new engine was for sure going to steal his spot..!

James frowned deeply at this.

He didn't like the new engine. He huffed and angrily went back upstairs squeaking to himself.

Gordon stared at the smaller engine in shock, before moving towards him. Once he was right in front of Thomas, Gordon pushed him.

Thomas whined.

Immediately, Gordon felt a smack land on his boiler – not hard enough to hurt, but certainly hard enough to make him back away.

"Gordon! That is not how we treat anyone!" Sir Topham Hatt scolded. "Let alone anyone new. Go to your room." He demanded.

With a blush of embarrassment on his face, but no remorse in his eyes, Gordon left.

Thomas looked down. This meeting was not going well.

But suddenly, he heard a friendly, but shy weesh near him.

Thomas looked back up to see a green tender engine with the number '3' painted on his sides, nervously smiling at him.

Thomas smiled back, and blew his whistle – a high pitched but quiet whistle.

The green tender engine whistled back. It was low, but friendly.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "That's Henry." He said, smiling towards the green tender engine. "The two engines that left were James and Gordon. And this – is Edward." He said, gesturing to the blue tender engine.

Edward smiled.

Thomas smiled back.

Edward moved up to him, and gently tapped his buffers against Thomas'. It wasn't a push – it was more along the lines of a hug.

Thomas smiled again, steam weeshing out from under his wheels. At least two of the engines liked him.

And despite the cold greetings he received from the others, Thomas would make it his mission to become their friends.


	4. He's Pretty ('TNA' sequel)

**He's… Pretty**

 **A.N. Sequel to 'The New Addition'. Hinted slight James/Thomas in this chapter. … so far, this is the longest oneshot I've written :D**

…

It had been a week since Thomas was brought to Sir Topham Hatt's home and the engine's little group, and just like James suspected, Thomas took James' spot as the baby.

James didn't like it at all.

Edward started playing with him more than anyone, Henry would cuddle up to him instead when thunder storms came, and Sir Topham Hatt would actually let Thomas up into his lap! He never did that with any of the other engines!

"Now James." Sir Topham Hatt would say. "I'm not treating him any different from the rest of you. I'm just inspecting him, to make sure he's healthy. I did the same to all of you when you first arrived. Nothing has changed."

Even then, with Sir Topham Hatt's explanation, James still refused to be nice to Thomas.

And he was glad he wasn't the only one.

Gordon didn't like Thomas either. He thought Thomas didn't belong.

Thomas wasn't as big as the rest of them, everything about him was small, especially his wheels, and he didn't have a tender!

Gordon was particularly shocked at that.

Because of Thomas' differences, Gordon and James refused to play or even talk with him. They wouldn't even say 'hello'.

Instead they would always laugh under their breath at Thomas, especially when Thomas hurt himself. They would always tease him, and push Thomas around – emotionally and physically. And they would continuously try to blame the small engine if something bad happened.

Oh, it wasn't Gordon who broke the plate, Thomas did it! He's so clumsy.

James didn't rip the curtain! Why on Earth would he do that? Thomas did it because he's mean!

But Sir Topham Hatt, Edward, and Henry would never believe them.

Their little stunts would always land Gordon and James in trouble, and they would be sent to their room.

Every time that happened, their resentment for the new addition grew.

One day, however, they went too far with their teasing.

As usual, Gordon and James were laughing at Thomas, and pushing him around. Gordon would push Thomas to James, and then James would push Thomas back to Gordon.

It was a new game they made up called 'Push the Thomas'.

Thomas would try and get away, but the others were too fast, and kept blocking his paths.

But this time, while playing Push the Thomas, they pushed too hard.

When Gordon pushed Thomas back in the direction of James, James missed, and Thomas ended up ramming into the wall.

Thomas' wail of pain was heard all throughout the house, and immediately Sir Topham Hatt, Edward, and Henry came to investigate.

When they entered the engine's room, they saw Thomas toppled over on his side, and Gordon and James staring with wide eyes.

Sir Topham Hatt ran forward and helped Thomas back upright onto his wheels; Edward and Henry then rushed forward and started comforting the small, crying engine.

Sir Topham Hatt then turned back to Gordon and James, looking very cross undeniably.

"Boys, my office. Now."

Gordon and James' eyes widened at Sir Topham Hatt's tone. It was his 'do as I say, or you will be punished' tone.

And whenever he used it, they knew they had to listen.

So, quickly, they went to his office.

Once in, Sir Topham Hatt followed in shortly after, and shut the door, muffling Thomas' cries.

Silently, he got onto his knees, with Gordon and James in front of him, staring at him with scared eyes.

Sir Topham Hatt sighed, and ran his hand over his face.

"Boys, why did you do that?" He asked. "I know you aren't very fond of Thomas, but pushing him around so hard he hits the wall and falls over? That's _not_ ok."

Gordon and James looked to the ground in shame.

"I want you to apologise to Thomas." Sir Topham Hatt demanded. "And then I want you to try and be friends with him. And I mean _try_. I don't want just a simply apology, and then you go back to ignoring him. Is that understood?"

Gordon and James squeaked in understanding, tears of regret filling their eyes.

Sir Topham Hatt then got back up and opened the door, and the two engines quickly left.

They silently steamed back to their room, and when they entered, they saw Edward, Henry, and Thomas playing with blocks.

Thomas wasn't crying anymore, which was good.

Slowly, James and Gordon moved forwards, and weeshed, announcing their presence.

The three other engines looked up from their activity. Edward and Henry frowned, and Thomas whimpered.

"S… sorry."

Thomas looked back up. "Huh..?"

James was looking away, a small blush of embarrassment on his face. "Sorry." He said again.

Gordon huffed, his eyes closed as to avoid eye contact. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

After a minute, Thomas smiled. "F… forgive!" He smiled. "I forgive you!"

James looked to the younger engine and smiled back, while Gordon opened his eyes and let a small smile come to his face as well.

They spent the rest of the day playing, and Gordon and James did as promised, spending time with Thomas.

They found the small tank engine was actually fun to be around.

Come nighttime, it was nearing bedtime for the engines. Thomas cuddled into his pillow, getting ready to sleep.

Looking around, he saw Henry and Gordon sleeping, and Edward and James settling down.

Quietly, he squeaked goodnight.

Edward and James weeshed goodnight as well.

Slowly, the rest of the engines fell asleep. Well… almost all of them.

When he was sure everyone was asleep, James opened his eyes.

Silently, he slid off his pillow, and moved towards Thomas'.

Then, he just stared at him; James just, took in Thomas' features.

Thomas' eyebrows, his little round nose, and small mouth – James was captivated. But also saddened.

This small engine had shown him nothing but kindness in his time being here. Thomas gave James his coal when James didn't have enough even though he was smaller, let him have his blocks to play with, and let James have what little toys he had… Thomas even gave James his pillow to sleep on when his was being repaired, and Thomas slept on the floor.

In the short week of being here, Thomas sacrificed so much to an engine he rarely knew.

And how did James repay his kindness? By making fun of him. By teasing him. Blaming him for things he didn't do.

All because he was jealous.

James felt bad.

He sighed and continued looking at Thomas- once again, fascinated by his looks. James felt his face heat up.

Slowly, he moved closer and closer to the smaller engine- he even started to slowly move onto Thomas' pillow right next to him, before quickly backing away, his cheeks as red as strawberries. What was he doing?

As James thought things through, he couldn't help but ask one question.

Did he… like Thomas?

Maybe… but he wasn't entirely sure.

Maybe James liked him, maybe he didn't.

But there was one thing James knew for sure.

Thomas was pretty.


	5. Our World

**Our World**

…

"Boys! Come on down here!"

Little engines Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, and Thomas were up in their room, building a fort out of pillows on a warm Saturday afternoon. But when they heard the commanding, yet kind, voice of Sir Topham Hatt, they left their room, and went downstairs.

When they reached the living room, they saw the man standing by a large, empty box turned over on its side with a smile on his face.

"… 'nother engine..?" Henry asked wearily.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "Oh no, Henry. Not another new engine." He said. "This box, is for all of you." He said.

The engines looked at each other with confused gazes.

Sir Topham Hatt let out another chuckle. "I have decided that maybe it might be time for you to leave the house for the day, and go look around Sodor. Of course, I will be with you."

Edward perked up at that. He had always wanted to see the rest of Sodor. The only parts of Sodor that he did see when he first arrived was just a single station – but to see more? He even squealed, closing his eyes, while letting a huge grin spread over his face.

Sir Topham Hatt laughed. "I see you are excited, Edward?" He smiled.

Edward smiled even bigger, before steaming around in a small circle, a cloud of smoke billowing from his funnel, following him around like a trail. Then, he turned towards the box, and moved towards it, going straight into the box itself. With how fast Edward moved, it made the box go right side up, and turned him upside down instead.

"Oh dear." Sir Topham laughed before walking to the box and gazing inside. "Are you alright, Edward?"

Edward was lying face up, his wheels turned towards the ceiling, while his funnel supported him up, making him look like a ramp.

Edward's response was to spin his wheels in a futile attempt to get up. "Help…"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled and reached into the box, and turned Edward right side up. Then he scooped up the coal that fell out of his tender, and placed in back inside. "There we go." He said. "Now, come along everyone. Into the box."

Then one by one, Sir Topham Hatt placed each engine into the box. "Are we ready?"

Excited murmurs were his response. Satisfied, the stout man bent down and picked up the box. Then he left his house, closing and locking the door behind.

"Carry us… whole time?" James asked in confusion.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "You are not all that heavy quite yet, engines." He explained. "I can manage."

And with that, Sir Topham Hatt spent the rest of the day taking the engines throughout the island, showing them places where stations would be, where buildings would be, and roads and tracks alike. After a little while longer of walking, he finally reached a large, empty lot.

"What's this place?" Henry asked, doing his best to peek out from the box.

"This place," Sir Topham Hatt explained. "Will be your new home. When you grow up that is. It will be called Tidmouth Sheds. I'll have sheds built here, and after you finish your work for the day, you'll come here."

"Not stay with you?"

A laugh left the man's mouth before he could stop it. "Oh silly engines. You won't stay this small forever. One day, you'll be as big as regular engines!"

"I can't wait!" James cheered.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. He was glad that they all seemed to be excited for the future. "We have one more stop to make. Then we'll head home."

Then he began walking again. He walked about halfway to his destination, before some workers of his insisted they take him by car.

When he finally did reach where he wanted to go, he got out of the car, and walked into a forest.

"Why are we here?" Gordon asked, looking around at the much taller trees.

"Just to calm down." Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "A little playtime, maybe." Then he took all the engines out of the box, and let them roam around a little.

He watched them closely with a smile on his face. Easily enough, they were able to move around on the grass, and soon they all seemed to be playing a game.

It looked like a mix of hide-and-seek and tag. Three engines would hide, and two would try to find them. And when they were found, they would chase each other around, laughing.

Halfway past sundown, Sir Topham Hatt stood from his sitting position, and clapped his hands. "Come along boys! Time to go home!"

Immediately, the laughing and chasing ceased, and all five engines raced back to the man.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled at this. "Such good little engines." He praised before placing them back into the box. After picking the box up, he walked out of the forest, and back to his car. Then he climbed into the back, while one of his workers drove.

He listened quietly to the engines as they chattered excitedly amongst themselves about their day. When they reached Sir Topham Hatt's home, he stepped out, walked to the door, unlocked it and went inside.

Then he let the engines out of the box, before kneeing in front of them. "So, what did you think?" He asked all the engines. "How did you feel your first day outside went?"

The engines looked at each other, large smiles on their faces.

"Well?" Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

Without wasting another minute, all the engines moved forwards as close as they could to the taller man, and let out puffs of steam, doing their best to cuddle up to him.

Sir Topham Hatt's eyes were wide as they nuzzled him. No words were needed, for he knew what they were saying. Slowly a smile came to his face, and he bent down, embracing them all. "I'm glad you had a good day." He whispered. "Now come along… off to bed."

Now all yawning, the group departed from him, smiles still on their faces. Then they moved to the staircase, and climbed the ramp that was put down for them up the stairs, to their room.

Sir Topham Hatt followed closely behind, and opened the door for them, watching them all file in like a little parade.

Each engine climbed onto their respective pillows; red, green, and blue, and settled down, before they all fell asleep.

Sir Topham Hatt gazed at them affectionately. Quietly, he walked to each engine one by one, and knelt down, rubbing their cheeks, and petting their heads.

Then he stood up, and left the room. "Goodnight, little engines." He whispered, as he quietly shut the door.


	6. New Experiences

**New Experiences**

…

One morning, Thomas was up in his room, playing with some of his toys. He enjoyed watching his numerous toys do their thing; whether it be a car zooming around on the floor or marbles rolling around, the colours looking like small galaxies – he found it all entertaining.

Sir Topham Hatt then came to see him. Thomas smiled and moved over to him happily. Sir Topham Hatt smiled and leaned down to pet his head. "Would you like to go for a walk, little Thomas?" He asked.

"Really? Yes!" Thomas said happily.

"Okay then, let's go." Sir Topham Hatt chuckled.

The two went down the stairs, and to the living room. Before they left, Sir Topham Hatt talked to one of his workers to make sure that the rest of the engines would be looked after until they returned. Then began their little outing.

Just as they stepped out, Thomas saw a daffodil and went over to it. "Look! A flower!" He gasped.

"Yes, Thomas." said Sir Topham Hatt as he patted him. "It's a daffodil."

"Daffodil?" Thomas repeated, confused. "There's… more than one?" He asked, as the only flower he ever fully saw were roses.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "Yes. There are numerous flowers all over the world and around this island. When you get bigger, you'll get to see more." He promised, and the two continued on their walk.

As they moved down the sidewalk, Thomas saw a man walking his dog, and he went over to them.

"Ooh!" Thomas said, awestruck. "Doggie!"

"It's a beagle." Sir Topham Hatt explained, before looking up. "Please excuse his excitement." He said to the owner of the dog.

The man shook his head while smiling. "It's quite alright."

The beagle then licked Thomas' face, which made him giggle. "That tickles!" Thomas exclaimed.

After bidding the man goodbye, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt walked on, and Thomas saw some cows grazing.

"Those are cows." Thomas said. "Aren't they?"

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "Yes. Though actually, these ones are called Holsteins. Another breed of cow."

"Holsteins." Thomas repeated.

The two continued their walk, and soon came to a display of a man showing off some reptiles to a group of children. One of the reptiles being shown was a snake, and when Thomas got a closer look at it, the snake hissed at him. This, of course, spooked him.

"Snake!" Thomas whimpered, before he steamed away; before he could go too far however, Sir Topham Hatt caught up with him.

"It's a boa constrictor." Sir Topham Hatt said as he kneeled down next him, petting his boiler.

"Are- are they… dangerous..?" Thomas asked quietly, staring at the still hissing snake.

"They can be." Sir Topham Hatt confirmed. "Though they aren't venomous."

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief.

"You seem to have had enough excitement for one day. How about we go home now?" Sir Topham Hatt asked.

Thomas smiled. "Yes. Home please."

"Alright, let's go." He said. Though, noticing how tired he looked, the man decided to carry Thomas home. He was rather small and light anyhow.

When they returned, an exhausted looking worker greeted them.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "My, my. Why so tired, Michael?"

Michael smiled a little, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know how you do it, Sir." He huffed whole heartedly. "I just put them down for their nap. They're asleep, now, but it took me forever to chase them down, and heard them to their room. You must have some magical powers or something hidden in your sleeve, I swear it."

This time, a laugh escaped the shorter man. "No. I just… have my ways, I suppose. Thank you for helping today. I'll take over now."

Michael nodded. "Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir." Then he left.

"Well now, little Thomas." Sir Topham Hatt whispered to the now half asleep engine. "It looks like everyone else is napping. Perhaps you'd like to join them."

"No… m'fine…" Was the groggy response. "I'm… awake…"

"Don't lie." Sir Topham Hatt smiled as he walked up the stairs. Quietly, he opened the door to all the engine's room, and sure enough, each were all asleep.

Soundlessly, Sir Topham Hatt walked passed Henry, Gordon, and Edward until he reached Thomas' pillow. It was the second to last, in between Edward and James.

Being as gentle and slow as possible, Sir Topham Hatt got down on his knees, and placed Thomas onto his baby blue pillow.

"There now." He whispered. "Just nap. You had a very exciting day, and I'm sure you'll want to tell the others all about it when you're all awake." And with that, Sir Topham Hatt got up, and left.

And as Thomas dreamt the rest of the afternoon away, he couldn't help but move around a little in his sleep, happy to have had such an experience.


	7. The First Snow -SPECIAL-

**The First Snow *SPECIAL***

 **A.N. Now I know that this book is baby** _ **engines**_ **oneshots, but I really like the idea of humanised TTTE as well. So for humanised, Sir Topham Hatt will pretty much be the guardian of Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James. So, this book will also contain some humanised oneshots :)**

 **A.N. 2 looong oneshot is about to commence~**

 **Ages (for this oneshot):**

 **Thomas: 4  
Edward: 10  
Henry: 7  
Gordon: 8  
James: 6**

…

Early one morning, four year old Thomas laid awake in his shared bedroom on his bed in his new guardian's home; his name was Sir Topham Hatt. Just a few days ago, he arrived on Sodor, and was given to the older man.

Thomas was told that he would meet new children as well – Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James – and that when they all grew up, they would work on his railway. He was excited for that.

The other children seemed nice – however Gordon and James did seem a little mean. And yet Thomas knew they both meant well, deep down. He really liked Edward and Henry though. They told him that Sir Topham Hatt would take really good care of him, and that he'd get to play every day.

He shared a room with all four of them. He, Edward, and Henry slept on one side of the room, next to the door, while Gordon and James slept on the other side of the room, near the window.

Thomas loved it on Sodor. There was nothing wrong with his new home. But that being said, there was actually one problem: it was very cold when Thomas arrived, though it hadn't started snowing yet. It had been a while, and he hadn't seen one snowflake.

It made him upset; he wanted to see snow. He was about to give up his thinking, and go back to sleep, until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Peeking in from their curtain covered window from outside, was a white light.

 _Strange…_ Thomas thought.

Normally it would be yellow light from the rising sun, not white. Curious, Thomas slipped out from his bed, tiptoed to the window, and pulled the curtain away from it. When he did, he gasped.

Everything outside was white.

Every. Single. Thing.

Thomas squealed quietly, and grinned. Everything, from cars, to yards, to fences, to roads, were blanketed in white.

"It snowed." Thomas marveled quietly.

"Hnn… Thomas, what are you doing?" Came a sleepy voice. "Close the curtain, it's too bright…"

The four year old gasped, and turned around while still holding the curtain open, to be met with ten year old Edward, who was sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

Thomas giggled, and let go of the curtain, before running and climbing onto Edward's bed. Then he started bouncing up and down. "Oh Edward! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He chorused, while twirling, almost getting tripped by the older boy's covers. "It snowed! I wanna go play!"

"Shhh!" Edward whispered playfully before reaching up, and tugging Thomas down onto the bed by the front of his shirt. When Thomas landed, he landed with his back facing Edward, so the ten year old wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist and laid down, pulling Thomas down with him.

"It's too early, Thomas." Edward mumbled into the younger's soft brown hair, as he looked at the clock on their wall: 6:45a.m. "Plus, you're too loud. You'll wake up the others. Go back to sleep."

Thomas wiggled around in an attempt to free himself. "But Edward! It snowed! Please, can we get up? Please?"

Edward shook his head. "No, not yet. But Sir Topham Hatt will be around soon to wake us up anyways. You can wait until then."

Thomas huffed, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance as his gripped onto Edward's arms that were now around his chest and upper arms. "Ok…" He finally mumbled in defeat.

He wanted to stay awake until Sir Topham Hatt came in, but… Edward's bed was so warm. And the way the older boy held onto him made him feel so safe and secure…

"Alright boys, time to get up."

Thomas' eyes shot open as he looked at the time: 7:30a.m.

"I fell asleep…" He whispered as he sat up. He watched Henry and Edward do the same, with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Thomas. Did you have a nightmare?" Sir Topham Hatt asked as he watched his youngest sit up from Edward's hold.

Thomas shook his head. "No…" Then he explained what had happened before he fell asleep. "But, it snowed! Can we go outside?!" He asked eagerly.

"My goodness!" Sir Topham Hatt laughed. "None of you have gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, or even fully woken up yet!"

Thomas then looked over to where Gordon and James slept, and watched them as they still struggled to completely wake up.

"Ok... ok, we're awake." Gordon yawned as he stretched. James just grunted and rubbed his eyes.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Good. Now, I'll let you all get dressed. When you're done, come downstairs. Are pancakes alright?"

The cheers that rang out through the room gave the older man his answer. Bidding the five children a momentary farewell, he closed the door.

…

Sir Topham Hatt just finished making the last pancake, and placed the last plate on the table, when it sounded like a small stampede was racing down his stairs. Bewildered, though not entirely surprised, Sir Topham Hatt chuckled.

"Now, now, boys." He said as they all reached the bottom of the stairs, running to the kitchen. "No running."

"Yes, Sir." Edward said politely as he helped Thomas into his chair, atop two phone books.

All the boys were dressed accordingly for the day, Sir Topham Hatt noticed gratefully. Pants, socks, and sweaters that matched their favourite colours.

Edward, a blue sweater and black pants, Thomas, a cobalt blue sweater and red pants, James, a red sweater and brown pants, Henry, a sea green sweater and tan pants, and Gordon, a dark blue sweater and grey pants.

"I see you're all dressed in warmer layers. I take it you want to go outside?"

All the boys nodded. "Thomas is the one who got us all excited for it." Gordon said, wiping his mouth to rid it of extra syrup.

"Don't be mad." Thomas said, taking a bite of his pancake. "It'll be my first snow on Sodor!"

"It'll be my fifth snow on Sodor." Edward smiled.

"Oh, it'll be my fourth snow." Gordon said.

"This time then, will be my third snow." Henry whispered. "I don't wanna get too cold this time however."

"It's gonna be my second snow this year!" James exclaimed proudly.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled, and sat down, a cup of coffee in his hands. "Ah, yes. And since it is Thomas' first snow here, I want you all to look after and help him, if he needs it."

"Yes, Sir." Came the reply from all boys.

After they finished their breakfast, and helped their guardian clean up, the five boys ran back to their room, and started getting ready to go outside.

As Thomas finished getting his coat on, Edward walked over, fully dressed, carrying Thomas' shoes.

Thomas took them. "I can do it, Edward. Big boys can get on their own shoes, but sometimes, we need help tying them."

Edward chuckled. "My, how encouraging you are."

Indeed, Thomas got his shoes on by himself, but he needed Edward to help tie them. When they were all ready, they went downstairs, and stood in front of Sir Topham Hatt from oldest to youngest.

"We're ready, Sir." Edward beamed.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled and turned around, facing the five children, with his back to the fireplace. "I trust you'll all be safe?"

"Yes, Sir." Henry nodded.

"We'll just be a few yards from home, at most." Edward said sincerely. "We'll be fine."

After a moment, Sir Topham Hatt sighed. "Alright. Be safe. If it gets too snowy, head back here this instant."

"We will!" The children all promised before they ran out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

…

"Is this how I do it, Edward?" Thomas asked.

Edward nodded, as he watched Thomas lay in the snow, moving his arms up and down and his legs in and out. "Yes. That's a snow angel, Thomas." He smiled. "You're doing great! Now, I'll just be over here." Then he walked about two feet away from the younger boy, and kneeled down, and began to pack snow together, making a snow fort.

"Oof! Gordon, no fair!"

"Too slow, James!"

Edward looked over at the sudden declares to see Gordon and James locked in an intense snowball fight. Though, not too intense at the moment, as James laid on the ground with snow in his face.

James hastily got up, while wiping the snow away so he could see. Gordon wasn't paying attention, as he was still laughing, so as quick as he could, James gathered up a pile of snow before throwing it at the older boy.

Gordon fell down with an unceremoniously shocked cry leaving his mouth. "Hey! That wasn't even a snowball!"

"No." James smirked in reply. "It was a SNOW PILE!" He laughed before running away with Gordon right at his heels.

Edward laughed before he continued to make his snow fort.

"Look Edward, look!"

Edward did just that, and saw Henry standing next to a rather well built snowman. "I made it myself!" The seven year old declared proudly.

Edward smiled. "That's great!"

"It's snowing again!" Came Thomas' hyper filled voice. "It's snowing!"

All activity stopped, as all boys looked up to the snowy white sky. James looked up from his sitting position on the ground, the snowball Gordon had aimed at the younger boy below him dropped from his hand, Henry stood up from his snowman, Edward stopped working on his fort, and Thomas stood in the middle of one of his many snow angels.

Snowflakes fell from the sky and onto their noses, lips, and eyelashes. Thomas even stuck out his tongue to catch some. The rest of the children copied him, catching snowflakes on their own tongues.

Soon, however, it started to snow harder. "Come on, everyone." Edward said. "Time to go home."

"Oh, yes." Henry agreed. "I'm getting really cold." He mumbled, rubbing his hands over his arms.

Gordon held out his gloved hand for James to help him up, which James accepted warily, and stood up.

Edward walked over to Thomas, and took the younger boy's hand in his own. Then the five disembarked from their play time, and went back home.

They reached the door just in time to have Sir Topham Hatt swing it open, looking ready to go outside. Upon seeing the five children, he quickly ushered them inside.

"I was starting to get worried." The older man said truthfully, as he helped each child out of their soaked winter gear. "I was just about to go get you myself!"

"Well, here we are." Edward smiled as he hung up his coat and other items to dry. "We were on our way home as soon as the snow started to get heavy, just like we promised."

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "I see that now. Now, come along. I've made you all hot chocolate."

"Yum!" Thomas cheered.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled, and picked him up. "And how was your first snow on Sodor, hm?" He asked as he made his way over to the fireplace.

Thomas smiled. "Oh so fun! I can't wait to go out again! Maybe tomorrow, after our lessons?"

"Perhaps." The man smiled. Then he set Thomas down between Edward and James right in front of the fireplace to help warm them up quicker. Gordon and Henry quickly moved next to James, and sat down with them, just as Sir Topham Hatt brought out six cups of hot chocolate, and a plate of cookies.

As Thomas ate his cookies, and drank his hot chocolate, he looked over at Edward. "I had fun today, Edward. We can do this again?"

Edward nodded. "Tomorrow." He smiled.

Thomas looked at his guardian, and all his friends, and smiled at them. They all smiled back. "I can't wait."


	8. The Start

**The Start**

…

One early morning, around 8:30 a.m., a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was walking through the island of Sodor; she was wearing blue overalls, with a red shirt underneath and her hair was in pigtails. Behind her, she was pulling a covered wagon. From the wagon, squeaking and squealing could be heard, and every now and then puffs of steam could be seen from under the cover.

The island was rather bare, as the railway was just starting to be built; there were hardly any rails down. However, some rails were down and big, strong engines, moved down them, pulling flatbeds of various materials that were needed for building.

As the little girl moved down the pathways, many engines whistled to her and said hello. She would smile, wave, and say hello back.

As she neared her destination, crying was heard from under the cover. The girl stopped walking, and quickly went over to the wagon, and pulled up the tarp that covered whatever was in the wagon.

"Shh, shh…" She soothed quietly. "I know it must be loud and little scary, but it'll be over soon. We're almost there."

The crying stopped after a few moments, and squeaks of approval were heard instead.

The little girl nodded and continued walking until she reached a station that was still being built. As she walked up the smooth, newly made platform, she saw who she was looking for.

A tall, young looking man in a black suit with a yellow vest under the jacket, and a top hat stood by watching the construction as it went underway.

The little girl took a deep breath and slowly walked over to him, still pulling the wagon gently behind her.

When she reached him, she gently tugged on his jacket to get his attention. "Excuse me, Sir?"

The man looked away from the building and to the little girl. He smiled curiously, and kneeled down. "Well hello, young one. Who might you be?"

The little girl smiled softly. "My name is Athena Crystal… are you the manager here?"

"Why, yes." Then man replied. "My name is Sir Bertram Topham Hatt, but do call me Sir Topham Hatt." He said as he tipped his hat slightly in a greeting. "Now, what do you need?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Athena whispered as she curtsied, just as her Mother had taught her. "Though, I suppose I should get to the point. You see... I have a few special friends that my Father says I won't be able to keep for much longer." She explained as she gestured to the covered wagon behind her.

Sir Topham Hatt looked behind her at the wagon. "I see…"

"But I didn't want to just give them to someone without knowing they'd be cared for." She mumbled quickly. "And I feel like I can trust you..."

Athena then walked away from Sir Topham Hatt, and to the wagon. Swiftly, she pulled the cover off the wagon. When she did, four small tender engines were revealed.

One was red*, the other was black*, another was green, and the last one was blue.

They squeaked to each other in surprise upon seeing the new man.

Sir Topham Hatt's eyes widened in his own form of shock. "Are they, your special friends?" He asked slowly, looking at the small engines.

Athena nodded. "These are my friends. But Mother says they'll grow, and I can't keep them when that happens. You're building a railway aren't you?" She asked quietly. "Will you take care of them?"

The man stared at the engines in shock for quite some time. He had seen baby engines before, but these ones seemed different, for some reason.

Athena took his silence as a form of rejection. She sighed quietly, and was about to place the cover back on the wagon. "Alright… I understand if you don't want them." She said. "I'll find someone else, then."

Sir Topham Hatt quickly shook his head. "No, no. I will take them if that is what you wish." He reassured her.

Upon hearing the man's statement, Athena grinned and jumped up and down. "Really? Oh… thank you, Sir!" She cheered. "Thank you! You- you don't know what this means to me!"

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "I suppose not. But I can guess it must mean a lot to you." Athena nodded in reply. "But I need to know who they are, first. Have you named them?"

Athena nodded again. "Oh, yes I have. Here, I'll introduce them to you." Then she pulled the wagon over to the older man, and sat down in front of him.

Sir Topham Hatt did the same sitting down cross legged, while placing his hands on his knees.

Athena then reached in, and pulled out the first engine. Her right hand was under the engine himself, while her left hand was under his tender, supporting it. He was painted Indian red with black lining. The initials "FR" were painted on the sides of his tender and he also had black wheels.

Then she placed him down on the ground in front of her. "This is Edward." She said, petting his head. "Say hi, Edward." She commanded softly.

Edward's response was to blow his whistle twice, and smile. Sir Topham Hatt liked his whistle. It was high pitched, and friendly.

Athena giggled. "They can't quite talk yet. But they're learning."

"Rest assured, that if I can, I'll give them lessons." Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

Athena nodded. "Go on over, Edward." She whispered, as she gently nudged the back of his tender.

Edward looked back at her, slightly unsure. But after a moment, he did as he was told, and slowly started to move forwards towards Sir Topham Hatt.

When he reached him, Sir Topham Hatt softly pet his head. Edward smiled.

Athena smiled as well. Then she reached into the wagon, and pulled out the second engine. Just as she had done with Edward, she held the actual engine in her right hand, and his tender in her left. Softly, she placed him on the ground.

This engine was painted apple green with red and yellow lining. The number 3 was painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining. And the lining around his cab windows was yellow.

"This is Henry." Athena explained. "He means well, but he can be a bit worrisome from time to time. Say hi, Henry."

Henry blew his whistle and gave a shy smile.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled back. "Come on over, Henry. You're in good hands. I promise."

Immediately, Henry moved over to him, and moved next to Edward.

Athena then introduced the last two engines. One was sky blue with red and yellow lining. The number 4 was painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows was yellow as well, quite like Henry's.

"This is Gordon." Athena said, petting his head. "He can be a bit stubborn at times, but like Henry, he means well. Gordon?" She prompted, staring down at him.

Gordon blew his whistle, before going over to the others, and moving by Henry.

Finally, Athena introduced the last engine. He was painted black with red lining. The number 5 was painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining. And the lining around his cab windows was black as well - hardly seen.

"This is James. Mind you, he can be very full of himself, even if he can't talk yet." Athena said cheekily, causing James to huff. "Oh, you know I don't mean anything by it, James." Athena giggled, petting his head. James smiled a bit, feeling the warm touch. "Now, please say hi."

James blew his whistle quickly before moving over to Sir Topham Hatt, next to Gordon.

Sir Topham Hatt stood up and stepped over the engines to get a better look at them. "Quite the group, I'd say."

Athena moved over to them, pulling the now empty wagon behind her, and nodded. "They are indeed."

"Now, how much?"

Athena looked up to the older man in confusion. "Pardon, Sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "I know that it wasn't just you who wanted to give them a better home. You did say that your Father wouldn't let you keep them for much longer. I bet he wants to be paid for them. After all, railways don't get engines for free you know. Whether or not if they're grown up. Now, how much?"

It made sense like the flick of a light switch for the young girl. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You're right. My Father also gave me a piece of paper with how much he wants." Then she reached into her overall pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper before opening it, and reading its contents.

"He wants fifty dollars for each engine." She read from the paper, before looking up at him with a smile on her face.

Sir Topham Hatt was bewildered. "Only fifty? For each? That's so little."

"Well, they are _little_ right now." Athena said. "And I think Father said he didn't want much, really. He only cared about where they were going. So did Mother and I. As long as they're safe, we don't care how much we get." She smiled.

The older man thought for a moment, before he smiled. "Alright. Fifty for each, then." Then he pulled out his wallet. It took him a few moments to calculate how much was needed, but after a moment, he pulled out four fifty dollar bills: two hundred dollars in total.

Athena reached for the money, and took it. Before she could say anything, a ten dollar bill was also placed in her hands. "Sir?" She asked, looking up at him in confusion.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Ten dollars for you, for taking the time to come here."

Athena smiled after a second. "Thank you, Sir." She nodded. "I suppose I have to go now…" She said sadly as she looked down.

Before she left, she looked back to the four engines, before kneeling down in front of them. "Now you all be good for Sir Topham Hatt." She said quietly as she gently tapped each of their heads. "You're his now. He'll take good care of you."

All the engines moved closer to her. And Athena couldn't help herself then. She leaned down, and hugged them all, before getting back up again, a happy smile on her face.

She turned back to Sir Topham Hatt. "You promise you'll look after them?"

He placed a hand over his heat. "Yes ma'am. I promise, that I will protect them, and do my best to keep them from harm."

Athena nodded. "I trust you." She said sincerely. She looked back to the four engines, then walked back to the wagon. As she grabbed the handle, she waved goodbye to them. The engines all blew their whistles in response.

Then Athena left.

When she was out of sight, the engines looked up to Sir Topham Hatt.

He smiled at them. They smiled back. "Well, now." Sir Topham Hatt said cheerily. "I think I should show you to your new home, don't you agree?"

All the engines smiled. Sir Topham Hatt chuckled, then went over to the partially done station, before grabbing a medium sized box.

Walking back to the engines, he placed the box down, and kneeled down, and gently placed each engine inside. Then he stood up, bringing the box with him. He smiled down at the engines, and they smiled back once more. "Now. Off we go."

…

 **I figured I should point this out:**

 ***For Edward, he's painted in his Furness Railway livery (see his Wiki page)  
*For James, he's painted in his 'The Adventure Begins' livery  
*For Henry and Gordon, they're painted just the same as in 'TAB' as well**

 **The only one I really changed was Edward :)**


	9. Yuck!

**Yuck!**

 **A.N. Something I forgot to mention in the last update: requests** _ **are**_ **open for this book :D (As I don't have ideas 24/7) they can be either humanised or engine form :3**

 _ **My**_ **only request is that you keep in mind the only characters that will be used are STH, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James (like TAB)**

…

One midafternoon in the house of Sir Topham Hatt, small engines Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James were in the living room, pushing a soccer ball around to each other.

"To me! To me!" Thomas called out to Gordon, who had the ball pressed against his buffers.

"Nuh-uh! James!" Gordon decided, before moving forwards, pushing the ball to the smaller red engine.

Except James wasn't ready. And Gordon pushed the ball a little too hard. As the ball came towards him, James didn't have time to move, and it rammed into him, causing him to move backwards and bump into a small end table.

Said end table had a small potted rose bush placed on top of it, and when James hit the table, the rose bush teetered unsteadily before falling over and off the table.

When it fell, dirt both dry and wet, and stray water fell from the pot and onto James. The pot itself fell to his right, shattering right next to him, the roses breaking from their bush and scattering all over the floor.

At this point, the game had completely stopped as Thomas, Edward, Henry, and Gordon stared at a dirt covered James with wide and slightly scared eyes.

"What is going on down here?!" Came the voice of Sir Topham Hatt as footsteps were heard coming down from the stairs. Not a moment later, the stout man appeared in the living and gaped at the site in front of him. "What in the world…?"

"James…?" Thomas whispered, as he slowly went forwards a bit ignoring the man's questions, more worried for his friend. "Are you-?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The shrill scream that cut Thomas off was coming from none other than James. It was so loud, that it caused the rest of the engines and Sir Topham Hatt to back away in shock.

"Get it off, get it off, get it OFF!" James chanted in disgust as he moved back and forth in an attempt to shake the dirt and muddy water off of him. "Icky! Icky! ICKY!" He screamed, now near sobbing.

"James! James! You must calm down!" Sir Topham Hatt demanded as he ran forwards, and got down onto his knees before placing his left hand firmly on James' boiler.

James' cries immediately quieted down, and his movements stilled as he felt the fixed, but calming hold on him. The small red tender engine looked up to Sir Topham Hatt with watery, sad eyes.

The man merely chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up." He promised, before picking James up, holding him gently. Then he turned to the rest of the engines. "Go up to your room," He instructed softly. "You're not in trouble." He reassured them, upon seeing their sad eyes. "I know it was an accident- it's just until I get everything cleaned up. Alright?"

All the engines understood in a heartbeat, as they quickly went up to their room, and awaited for what would happen afterwards.

…

About fifteen minutes later, the door to the engine's room opened. The engines themselves looked up from their own activities to see Sir Topham Hatt walking in, still drying off a now clean and shiny James.

Everyone smiled. "James!"

James smiled back. "Hi! I am back!"

"Yay!"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled and chuckled at all their enthusiasm. "Well, everything is back in order." He said, while placing James down on the ground, who immediately went back to the other engines.

"What about the rose, Sir?" Edward asked timidly.

"I'll get another rose bush soon enough, Edward." Sir Topham Hatt said. "Though next time you play ball inside home, please do be more careful next time, alright?"

"Yes, Sir!" Came the reply from all engines.

"Good. Now, would you like to come back downstairs?" Sir Topham Hatt smiled invitingly.

"Mmm… no." Thomas replied.

"I think we stay up here for now." Edward smiled, moving closer to Thomas.

"Very well." Sir Topham Hatt agreed. "If you need me, you know where to find me." Then he left, though kept the door open just a smidge.

And so the five continued playing, but after a while, broke into two groups: Edward, Henry, and Gordon, and James and Thomas.

Henry, Edward, and Gordon played with some marbles, pushing them around, while watching the colours swirl around, and James and Thomas played 'I Spy' quietly in the corner.

Though as he played, James was certain of one thing in the back of his mind:

He did _not_ like getting dirty.


	10. Hidden Cuddles

**Hidden Cuddles**

 **A.N. sorry for the wait, school started for me last week on the 15th. But not to fear! For I am homeschooled, and can take breaks to still write :)**

…

One morning, in his study, Sir Topham Hatt sat at his desk, sorting through paperwork. As he was doing so, Henry sat with him on his desk, under a heat lamp.

The poor little engine was going through another episode of boiler aches. So Sir Topham Hatt brought him into his office, and placed him on his desk under a heat lamp, and gave him soft boiler rubs.

The rest of the engines, curious as to what was happening, followed the man, and quietly did their own little activities as Sir Topham Hatt helped Henry.

After a few moments, Henry's breathed calmed down, the aches subsided, and he slowly fell asleep.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled and continued to sort through his paperwork. He was about to wrap it up for the day, until the sound of glass breaking in the room broke the silence.

Quietly, Sir Topham Hatt stood up and walked away from his desk a few steps to see what had happened.

He couldn't stifle the chuckle that left him as he watched Edward doing his best to shunt a guilty looking Gordon away from a broken vase.

"Well now," He whispered to the engines below him. "What happened here?"

Gordon turned towards him, the guilty expression still on his face. "Accident… didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Sir Topham Hatt reassured. "I'll clean it up. But you have to be more careful, Gordon." He said, suddenly serious. "Next time, I won't be so kind."

Gordon looked down. "Yes Sir." But he let a gasp leave him as he was once again shunted away from the mess by Edward. "Edward!"

"Shh." He whispered, moving away from the bigger engine. "Henry sleeping." He explained. "And sorry for not giving you warning."

Gordon huffed. "It's ok…" He muttered after a moment.

Edward smiled at bit, before moving back to his original space, and began to push blocks around, as if he were putting together a puzzle. Gordon tried going to a corner, and just watch, but… what Edward was doing looked so fun. So, Gordon slowly made his way over to Edward. "I play too…?" He asked quietly.

Edward smiled. "Ok!"

Gordon smiled back, and started to push blocks around with Edward, pushing them together, like a puzzle, as said before.

…

Sir Topham Hatt walked back into his office after he safely threw away the broken vase. He smiled upon seeing Henry still asleep, and Gordon and Edward playing with blocks; everything seemed in order.

But as he looked around, he noticed one thing out of place. Thomas and James were nowhere to be seen.

A bit concerned, Sir Topham Hatt went back to his desk, and looked under it. Neither engine was there. His worry growing ever so slightly, he stood up, and looked around the room. He couldn't see them anywhere.

Now he was seriously worried. Though, not wanting to excite his other engines, he tried to contain it. Quickly, he walked around the room, looking behind his door, under chairs, and even in cabinets. But he found nothing.

He wanted to keep his worry to himself, but he must've seemed to be more jittery than before, because Edward and Gordon were now following him, wondering what was wrong.

Even Henry, who had awoke shortly after Sir Topham Hatt left his desk, was now following him around.

But Sir Topham Hatt didn't really notice. He was intent on finding James and Thomas.

Suddenly, he looked over to his standalone wardrobe*. There was a ramp that lead from the floor to inside in case any of the engines wanted to nap somewhere secluded.

Quickly, Sir Topham Hatt ran over to wardrobe, and threw open the doors. Immediately, a wave of relief flooded over him.

Both James and Thomas were inside, sleeping. They were right next to each other, on a red pillow large enough to hold both of them.

While he was relieved that they were alright, Sir Topham Hatt felt a small pang of guilt hit his heart, for he had flung the doors open without thinking, but he was glad they hadn't woken up because of it.

The two small engines were sleeping next to each other; so close they were almost touching, and it seemed that every time Thomas shifted a bit, James would move closer, trying to stay with him.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled a bit, and closed the doors once more, but kept them open just a tad, so they wouldn't be in complete darkness when they woke up.

Then he walked back to his desk. "Now, hush little engines." He whispered, as he looked at their inquiring faces. "Everything is alright. I'd suggest winding down, now."

So, Henry moved back to his original spot, and fell back to sleep, under the safe, warm, and dry heat lamp once again. Deciding to follow Henry's lead, Gordon and Edward made their way over to the wardrobe, and fell asleep right in front of it next to each other, intent on being there for when the two younger engines woke up.

"Have a good nap…"

…

 ***please, if you are confused by the wardrobe part, just google 'standalone wardrobe' and the first couple images should help you understand :)**


	11. Storms and Cuddles

**Storms and Cuddles**

 **A.N. Sorry for the wait! I'm running low on ideas… :(**

…

 _BANG!_

Henry screamed out in fear as yet more thunder cracked across the stormy sky outside. Quickly, he spun his wheels, and raced under a table.

He hated rainstorms. Especially ones as loud as this one. The electricity had long since gone out, so the house was illuminated with candles only.

"Come on, Henry." Sir Topham Hatt said, while on his knees, looking under the table. "I know you're scared, but if you just come out of there, we can go to you room, and you can calm down there." He said softly.

"No!" Henry cried, his eyes shut tightly. "It's too scary!"

Sir Topham Hatt sighed, and placed a hand on the side of his head. "Gordon, James, and Thomas are upstairs, most likely under their blankets. Wouldn't you like to join them?"

Henry merely whined.

Sir Topham Hatt groaned, and fully sat down. "Henry…"

"Henry…" Edward whispered, his small voice carrying over to the slightly bigger engine as he moved away from the chair he was positioned at. "Come on…"

Henry whimpered more, and opened his eyes, staring at Edward as he came closer, "Edward… I'm scared…" He whispered.

Edward sighed, but smiled a bit, and moved closer. "I know… but that's why Sir Topham Hatt says we should go up to our room." He explained softly. "The others are there; why not join them? All of us together… it would make this less scary. Don't you think?"

Henry looked away, but sighed after a moment. "Yes Edward… it would."

Edward smiled. "Then let's go…" He whispered.

Slowly, Henry steamed out from under the table. The rain pattered relentlessly outside, hitting the roof and windows but… Henry wasn't paying attention this time. He was staring into Edward's eyes. It was oddly calming.

Edward only smiled even bigger. "See? Not so bad…"

"Uh-huh…" Henry whispered in reply.

"Now come on you two." Sir Topham Hatt smiled, now standing up. "Let's get upstairs…"

"Yes Sir…" Both Henry and Edward said simultaneously. Edward finally broke the eye contact between the two, and turned around, starting to head upstairs.

Henry immediately followed, staying close behind Edward as they went up the ramp, with Sir Topham Hatt following on the stairs.

When they reached their room, Sir Topham Hatt pushed the door fully open, and walked in. Edward and Henry followed.

There was a blanket set up in such a way, it looked like a tent, and in it, was Thomas, James, and Gordon. Thomas and James were leaning on each other, and Gordon was leaning on James.

They all looked like they were half asleep, but upon seeing Edward, Henry, and Sir Topham Hatt, they all perked up.

Edward and Henry smiled as the three other engines made room for them in the tent.

Edward moved next to Gordon and Henry moved next to Edward. After a moment, they all settled down.

Satisfied, Sir Topham Hatt walked over to them, and placed a tarp over them.

Moving closer together, the five engines sighed in content closing their eyes.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Now, don't fret tonight young ones." He whispered. "The storm will stop, and soon, the power will come on again. I promise."

All the engines smiled in agreement. "You're right, Sir." Henry whispered.

Nodding once, Sir Topham Hatt walked over to a shelf, and picked out a book. Walking back, he sat down in front of the engines, in a rocking chair.

Quietly, he started reading aloud to them. "The little engine who could…"

As Sir Topham Hatt read to them, Edward looked to Henry and smiled.

Henry smiled back.

Softly, Edward nuzzled Henry in gesture of comfort. "See? I told you it isn't that scary anymore, right?"

Henry giggled a bit. "Yes… not so scary after all…"


	12. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

…

One morning, Gordon and Thomas left Sir Topham Hatt's home to go and look around the forest, with his permission of course.

Thomas followed behind Gordon, having been coupled up behind him to stay close. "Where will we go, Gordon?"

"Somewhere." Gordon replied, looking around, moving over the grass into the forest.

"We won't go too far, will we…?" Thomas whispered worriedly.

"No no…" Gordon huffed, looked as they reached a pond.

"I wanna see." Thomas said, slowly uncoupling himself and moving around the bigger engine to get next to him. His eyes sparkled in amazement when he saw the pond. "Pretty~"

Gordon was less impressed. "Yes, yes, I suppose it is," He muttered. "Come on, I want to go further!"

"But Gordon…" Thomas whimpered fearfully.

"You aren't _scared_ are you?" Gordon huffed. "You'd be a silly engine if you were." And he went off.

Thomas did feel scared, but he didn't want Gordon to go and leave him alone.

"Wait for me!" The little engine called out, and he raced after him.

…

Next, they found a large green frog, sitting on the felled remains of a dead tree.

"Look, Gordon, a frog on the log!" Giggled Thomas, who stared at the frog. It returned the stare state in kind; before letting out a loud 'Croak!' which made Thomas jump in surprise before he began giggling again.

"It's saying hello! Hello, little frog!" He said cheerily. "I'm Thomas! Who are you?"

The frog just croaked again.

"I think its- his- name is Geoffrey." Thomas concluded, with a serious expression on his face. "Pleased to meet you, Geoffrey!" He said happily.

"Thomas!" Gordon huffed. "I want to go further!"

Thomas still didn't know if they should. Sure, they had Sir Topham's permission to go out; but he had never specifically said how far; just to be careful and not go too far. But how far was too far?

But he didn't want Gordon to think he was scared again. He was a brave engine! He didn't want Gordon to laugh at him or call him a 'silly little engine.' He'd had enough of that already.

…

Gordon smiled big when they reached a large, unfallen tree. "See that tree? I'm going to be as big as that tree one day. Maybe bigger!"

But Thomas wasn't paying attention to what Gordon was saying anymore- he was looking around in fear. The forest seemed denser, the trees seemed bigger, and sounds seemed louder.

He wasn't afraid to admit it this time. He was scared.

"Gordon… I don't know where we are… I wanna go home…" Thomas whimpered, tears building up in his eyes.

It was then Gordon realised where they were. Or more precisely, where they weren't. He looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. He felt his boiler run cold.

"Now, now Thomas, it'll be ok…" Gordon said softly, looking to the small, crying engine. "We'll get home. We just have to…" He looked around, but everything looked the same. He couldn't tell where they had gone.

"We don't know where we are Gordon…" Thomas sniffled fearfully. "W-What if we never get home?!"

"D-Don't say that!" Gordon huffed, though his voice held a tinge of fear. "We will get home…"

Thomas looked down and started crying softly, biting his lip.

Gordon felt bad. It was his idea to go further away from their home. He should have just stayed at the pond with Thomas and let him talk with the frog.

"Please don't cry… we'll get home Thomas." Gordon said softly, moving in front of the smaller engine. "I promise…"

"Gordon! Thomas!"

The cry filled both little engines with relief. Their guardian, Sir Topham Hatt was looking for them.

Not wanting to get left behind, Thomas moved behind Gordon and coupled up to him like before. Once Thomas was secure, Gordon sped off towards the voice.

"Thomas, Gordon where are you?" Came Edward's voice.

That encouraged Gordon to go faster, wanting to get to the voice as quick as he could. Until he remembered he had Thomas behind him. He started to slow down, for fear of hurting the smaller engine as Thomas wasn't made to go as fast as him. Until he heard a giggle.

"No, faster Gordon!" Thomas cheered happily.

Gordon saw this as a win for both of them. It distracted Thomas from being scared, he was able to go fast, and they both could reach their family soon enough.

So he raced off again, towards the many voices calling for them; Sir Topham Hatt, Edward, Henry, and James, while Thomas cheered happily.

"Over here!" Gordon yelled out as he saw figures in the distance.

Henry smiled. "Lookie! Lookie Sir- there they are!" He said excitedly as he watched Gordon come into view.

A look of relief befell Sir Topham Hatt's face as he ran towards the two engines and got down on his knees. "Why did you two go so far?" He asked them quietly.

"It was my fault…" Gordon said quietly as Thomas uncoupled himself from the bigger engine and went next to him. "I wanted to go further and didn't watch Thomas when he was scared…"

Sir Topham Hatt sighed. "I appreciate you telling me Gordon. And I suppose it is also my fault for not specifying how far you could and could not go. I'll make sure to do that in the future. But for now, both you and Thomas are not allowed outside, understood?"

Both Gordon and Thomas looked down. "Yes Sir…"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled at them and stood up. "Come on everyone. Time to go home."

Edward, Henry, and James followed him eagerly while Gordon and Thomas stayed back a bit while following.

"I'm sorry Thomas…" Gordon mumbled shamefully. "I should have listened to you…"

Thomas smiled. "I forgive you Gordon. You may have got us lost. But you also go us found again. We won't play Lost and Found again, will we?" He giggled teasingly.

Normally Gordon would be mad at his teasing attitude. But it made him at ease knowing Thomas wasn't mad at him. So he laughed. "No we won't."


	13. Small Author's Note

So sorry for slow updates on… anything, really. Ha… but school started for me 3 days ago, but as you know, I am homeschooled, so I can try and update and/or upload stories still :D

Now, as for this A.N.- I'm sorry I didn't make this clear from the beginning, but the only engines I'll be using for the baby engine series are **Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James**. A group I call ' **The Main Five** '.

This reason stems from a headcanon I have between those five engines and Sir Topham Hatt:

I have this headcanon that the only ones to ever 'grow up' with him (both for engine and humanised) are Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James.

This comes mainly from The Adventure Begins, where it was only those five that appeared in the movie (plus Glynn I do believe, but he appeared at the near end).

They were the only ones to ever be that close to Sir Topham Hatt.

As such, no other engines will make an appearance in the baby engines series. Just the Main Five.


End file.
